


missing you

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, i shall continue writing more of domestic kiho bc the world needs it, mentioned of jooheon, probably a lot of grammatical errors so sorry about that, this is for u lica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "hold on, baby. let daddy take a selfie of us and send it to papa okay?"





	missing you

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to lica bc if she didnt tweet that domestic au,,, i wouldnt write this.. and i know we just become mutual recently but ure an amazing person!!! ily (๑´ㅂ`๑) this is for u and its short and probably not as good but i hope u like it (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

the sun was shining brightly as the wind blew gently outside of the house. it has been two years since he moved in with his husband after their marriage, kihyun was still not be able to adjust his life as a husband and also a father. both kihyun and his husband, hoseok, adopted a boy named seungjae after his real parents died in a car accident. hoseok wasn't able to let go of the little muffin after he knew about the tragedy, so he asked kihyun about the adoption. it has been a year and half now, the three of them were living in a peaceful life together as a family.

it was almost dinner time, seungjae the little muffin was still sleeping soundly in the living room so kihyun took this chance to shower and make some dinner for both of them. hoseok wasn't able to join them for dinner as he was busy composing a new track for his company's new boy group comeback which is in the next two months. kihyun slowly went to the living room after showering and saw seungjae was still sleeping. he gave a little peck on his head and went to the kitchen to proceed making their dinner.

after he finished making their dinner, seungjae was wide awake and kihyun took the little guy to the bathroom for a quick shower. he noticed some things changed, and it was how he handled seungjae in the bathroom. he has no experience or whatsoever on how to bath a little kid, but after some times he was used to it. after showering, kihyun chose the cutest pajama for seungjae, it was a pink hamster that hoseok bought for his first year with them. apparently, it was the same day as seungjae's birthday.

kihyun took another picture if seungjae with his camera that hoseok bought for their anniversary. he smiled to himself, thnking about how adorable hoseok was when he was a baby.

"well, he is still adorable but seungjae is more."

he chuckled, holding seungjae protectively in his arms as he went back to the living room. the took their dinner in the living and watched some news as they eat. it took some times to feed himself and also his little muffin, but he managed. he needed to call hoseok and asked him if he will come home late again tonight. hoseok was a very popular composer in his company. this time, the company asked him to produce a whole album for their newest boy group, and hoseok was more than happy to say at least. he was working with another composer, it was jooheon if kihyun remembered correctly, and he heard the guy was a beast. at first kihyun was worried about how his husband was going to work with someone as powerful as jooheon, but when he went to the company to send some lunch for hoseok and his friends, he met jooheon. jooheon was actually the sweetest beast he has ever met. and not to mention, he was younger than kihyun himself. it was a great experience meeting jooheon, and somehow they were best friends now.

he didn't notice it was already 9 p.m., and he took his phone to take another selfie together with seungjae, who was now calling for his other dad.

"hold on, baby. let daddy take a selfie of us and send it to papa okay?" he smiled, showing his signature eye smile and snap a selfie with seungjae smiling brightly at the camera. he chuckled again this time and gave seungjae smooches on his chubby cheeks. he send the selfie to hoseok, who kihyun knew would get distracted and wanted to come home as soon as possible.

 

....

 

  
hoseok was working on the seventh track of the album, and he wanted some rest before he went home. it was a stressful day for him. in the morning, as he was working on another track, he forgot to save the file before he logged out and he almost cursed out loud. he would, if his friend wasn't there. well actually, he definitely would curse out loud, even if his friend was there, but this one friend was so innocent that he didn't dare to taint the guy.

he yawned for god knew how many times now. it was not even late at night, but he was already tired. he needed some sleep and also maybe food. he forgot if he has eaten or not, but that was not his concern right now. he knew kihyun would cook him something when he came back. even if kihyun already asleep, he could just cook some ramen, went to shower and sleep. easy steps for hoseok.

as he was working on the track, he received a message from kihyun and he smiled brightly as he unlocked his phone. he received the cutest selfie of kihyun and their little muffin, seungjae. he almost jumped out of his seat and went straight home so he could give his husband and his son a lot of kisses and hugs.

  
**hoseok**  
HOW DARE U SEND THAT CUTE AND ADORABLE SELFIE WHEN IM WORKING but pls send another i want more

 **kihyun**  
seungjae said he missed his papa :c

 **hoseok**  
jNJSNSNDKS I MISS HIM TOO, AND U TOO OFC BUT UGH IM ALMOST DONE WITH THIS TRACK

 **kihyun**  
seungjae wants papa to come home :c

  
"changkyun, do you think i can finish this tonight?" hoseok was desperately wanted changkyun to say no so he could go home now. but the guy didn't hear him, or maybe he actually did hear him, but acted like he didn't. "kkukkungie, do you hear me?" he asked again, louder this time and changkyun looked at him with a smile plastered on his face.

"you miss your son, huh?" he smirked as he waved his hands. "take a day off tomorrow, hyung. you need it."

if hoseok was asked to list the most kind hearted human being in the world, he would fill up that list changkyun's name until he ran out of paper. changkyun was a good man, and he hoped whoever will marry this guy, which is jooheon but you didn't read this, they would be the most lucky person ever. maybe not as lucky as he was since he has kihyun and seungjae, but still. he took his car key and gave changkyun a tight hug, wishing him the best for the night and went to the parking lot as fast as he could. he texted the company's director and told him about his sudden leave for tomorrow as he really needed some rest.

which was playing with his family but the director didn't need to know that.

hoseok smiled to himself as he checked his phone, kihyun was sending him a lot of selfie of him and seungjae, but mainly their little muffin. he took a quick selfie and sent it to kihyun, telling him that he would be home in few minutes. he eas lucky that they lived close by, it was easy for him in case there was emergency at home. he should probably call minhyuk too, maybe he would like to come tomorrow with his little guy. they could make a little family picnic with each other, although maybe kihyun would disagree.

  
**hoseok**  
babe, is seungjae sleeping now?

 **kihyun**  
nope, hes waiting for u

 **hoseok**  
okok, i will be home in few minutes

 **kihyun**  
hey, take care. drive carefully

 **hoseok**  
dont worry, i will  
love u

 **kihyun**  
love u too, seungjae was giving a kiss on the phone lol

 **hoseok**  
mY CUTE SON, PAPA WILL COME HOME  
also i have a day off tmr, wanna do something?

 **kihyun**  
lets talk about this when ure home, kay?

 **hoseok**  
alright, captain! o7

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! (*/ω＼*)


End file.
